The invention refers to an interior paneling component including a structural component with a deployment channel for an airbag to be deployed, and an airbag covering which is reinforced at the side facing the airbag at least in some portions with an insert. The invention also refers to a method of producing the interior panel component.
From EP 2 178 723 a structural part with an integrated airbag covering for the interior paneling of an automotive vehicle is known. The airbag covering includes an airbag cover plate as reinforcement and splinter protector. The airbag cover plate is formed into the structural part of the airbag covering during the forming process. The air bag cover plate can be made from a reinforced or deep drawn plastic shaped for absorbing shrinking and heat stresses during the forming process.
Furthermore, from the WO 2010/06333 A1, an interior panel component with a deployment channel cover and deployment channel module for an air bag is known. The deployment channel and the deployment channel cover includes a plastic coated textile fabric with a hinge function. A lifting loop facilitates pressing out the airbag covering from the level of the dash board by the unfolding air bag. According to WO 2010/06333 A1, the textile fabric must be anchored by means of a deflector, in order to avoid ripping the textile fabric upon the explosive opening of the air bag.
Classic fabrics or textiles rarely exhibit shape stability thus limiting their utility as an insert in forming processes. Commercial plastic textile fabrics for hinge functions and functions of splinter protection must be mechanically fastened, for example at place holders in the injection mold.
Lifting loops, known in the prior art, that correspond for example with the thickness of a decorating layer, must be kept free of material during the forming process.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved air bag cover to obviate prior art shortcomings and to produce air bag coverings that are easy to produce from suitable material and that are rendering security to passengers.